Mutagen Man
Muragen Man aka The Pulverizer was a human teenager from the T.V. Series. He first appears in the episode "The Pulverizer". His real name is Timothy. In the episode "Pulverizer Returns", he became the "Big Bad Blob" Mutagen Man History The Pulverizer:' Months after seeing them for the first time, "The Pulverizer" meets the Turtles in person. When he attempts to stop the Purple Dragons, he is quickly outmatched and the Turtles come to his rescue. They succeed in saving his life, but his attempts to help them fight results in the gang escaping with their stolen loot. The Turtles try to ditch "The Pulverizer", but the tails of his mask get caught in the door of the Shell Raiser as they drive away. They unwittingly drive him back to the lair, but fortunately for them, he blacked out most of the way and didn't see how they got there. Still oblivious to the fact that the Turtles are mutants, as well as the fact that they don't want him in their lair, "The Pulverizer" quickly becomes a nuisance. He does, however, give them a clue as to what the Purple Dragons stole and why. However, they leave "The Pulverizer" behind with Donnie. After trying to ignore him for a while, Donnie tries to teach the overeager and overweight hero wannabe some basic self-defense moves with little success. In the middle of the training after the Donnie teaches him how to knock people over (where he fails horribly), Mikey calls and tells him about the situation with Raph.Donnie asks the Pulverizer to drive the Shellraiser while he makes an antidote for Fishface's venom. Before they reach the building, they reach a roadblock, which Donnie forces him to jump. When the Kraang stole the powercell, Pulverizer tried to help out the turtles, but failed miserbly. Donnie had to help him, but missed his chance to get the power cell. In the end Pulverizer promised to get better and hoped to see the turtles again. 'Pulverizer Returns :The Turtles see a ninja trying to break into the T.C.R.I. building. When they go down to stop him, they discover that the ninja is in fact just The Pulverizer in a Foot Clan uniform. Pulverizer tells the Turtles that foot hired him to draw all the fire away from other Foot Soldiers. He later decides to be a spy for the turtles to get information for them. He managed to let them know that Shredder was using mutageon to build an army. Later when shredder was testing the mutageon, Pulverizer, real name Timothy, decided to volunteer so he could help out the turtles, but the Turtles knew the results were dangerous and set out to rescue him. Donnie tried to help him and warn him the dangers of the mutagen, but with the Foot, Fishface, and Dogpound surrounding them, Pulverizer wanted to help and poured mutagen all over him. However, he learned how deadly it was as he began to feel a burning pain from the mutagen. Eventually he mutated into a large blob monster, from touching the mutagen that was on the floor, and went on a rampage. Dogpound set a bomb and took Fishface and the foot soliders and fled the warehouse, locking Timothy and the turtles in as the countdown started. Timothy was still on the rampage, but the turtles managed to calm him down for a brief moment. The young mutant then saw in a reflection what he had become and then lost control again. Eventually Donnie managed to come up with a plan that would trap him in a glass container and then he and his brothers drove out of the ware house on the stealthcycle just before the warehouse exploded. The mutated Pulverizer was last seen at the turtles lair, where Donnie promises him to somehow find a way to reverse the process and get him back to a human.Pulverizer is now the famouse TMNT character "Mutagen Man" Personality "The Pulverizer" is the Turtles first ever fanboy and a wannabe superhero. He first saw them when they fought Baxter Stockman on the roof near his apartment in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. Thinking the Turtles were crimefighters in turtle costumes, he decided to become one himself. Making his own turtle costume and calling himself "The Pulverizer", he set out to become a hero. However, he does not have any fighting skills at all. He doesn't understand the time and commitment needed to become a hero or a ninja. He is looking for the fast track to be a hero "now". He pads his costume to simulate muscle as it is "faster than working out". He is under the delusion that a costume and witty banter is all it takes to be a hero but is sorely mistaken (emphasis on the sorely part). He is overweighted, lazy, arrogant, impatient, and undisciplined. All in all a typical teenager. Despite his flaws, Pulverizer, TImothy, has a good heart, and has only good intentions, but his rash aditude always gets him into trouble. When he was turned into a mutant, Timothy became violent, but was able to be calm down by Donnie, who promised to turn him back into a human one day. Quotes *"You forgot to pay for that, but I accept cash, checks, or TEETH!" *"I wanna be a hero NOW!" *"I don't usually drive over 8 miles per hour." *"Check out these muscles. Foam Rubber! Much faster than working out!" *(After doing one move semi-correctly) "All Right! When do I get my black belt?" *"I don't have time for the basics, just skip to the good stuff!" *(About Splinter) "Does he know he's a rat?" *Pulverizer: "What do you have that I don't?" Donnie: "Years of training under a Grand Master of Ninjutsu." Pulverizer: "No, an awesome costume!" *"You can survive with just one kidney right?" *"It burns!" *Dude, what's with all the pizza boxes!? *Donnie it's me! *I'll save you Donatello! *Hey what do you guys think of my new threads? I'm a ninja now! *I've only been with 'em a few days and I've already made the rank of Ashigaru-sha! *No...my real name's Timothy. *I'm in Ninja Stealthy Mode. *To Leo* You were all like, "Let's Finish this!" *to Raph* And you were all like "You're going down!" *To Mikey* And you were all like "Bees!!" *to Donnie* Oh, And you were.......You were all like the strong and silent type. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Bad Guys Category:Villans Category:The Foot Clan